Hiding From the Past
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Prime: Starlight was a decepticon femme with a bright future ahead of her. She had a best friend named Stormracer and she's going to bond with Knockout. But when Megatron sends her on a mission that goes against everything she believes in she leaves the decepticons. Now Knockout and Stormracer believe that she's dead and swear to avenge her death. Will they ever find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea that popped in my head today. First chapter's a little short sorry.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Storm get down!" Starlight yelled to her old friend Stormracer. Both femmes threw themselves to the ground as another explosion erupted nearby. The ground trembled as they tried to regain their footing. It looked like just a normal day in the war for Cybertron. The two decepticons finally managed to escape the battlefield and fled back to base. When they made it there Starlight was greeted by her soon-to-be-sparkmate, Knockout.

"So how'd the mission go?" he asked. Starlight and Stormracer described the mission and how they were nearly blown up several times. After an hour or so Megatron walked into the hanger and all three cons stood to salute their leader. Stormracer respected and looked up to him, but Starlight was still cautious around him. He had a temper that would put Unicron to shame. At least he didn't seem to have any intentions for hurting Stormracer or Knockout.

"I have a special mission for Starlight. We've found information on the whereabouts of the autobot base. I need you to infiltrate and destroy it at once." Megatron informed. Starlight's wing twitched slightly at the severity of the mission. She bowed and followed him into his office to receive the full details. She never thought that that would be the last time she saw Knockout for many eons.

**At the sight, Starlight's POV**

I stalked down underneath the building where autobots were supposedly in hiding. There were several tunnels leading there so it wasn't hard for me to sneak in. I planted several plans, my teammates doing the same at different spots. My processor drifted to Stormracer and Knockout back at base. I hope they're not too worried about me. I smirked when I finally finished with my work. I exited the tunnels and commed my comrades to tell them to set off the bombs when they're ready. I peeked out of my hiding place to see a youngling exit the building with an ill looking femme, both smiling. That's when I realized what this place really is.

"NO!" I screamed as the explosions were set off. I can't believe it, I just bombed a hospital. The only ones there were sick people, younglings, and medics trying to keep them alive. I started trembling as tears threatened my optics. Megatron, he tricked me into doing this. Primus I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I killed all those innocents. That's it, I'm done with the decepticons. The autobots surely wouldn't offline others in cold energon like that! My intakes hitched as the screams of innocent Cybertronians filled my audios.

"Decepticon!" someone shouted. I looked up and saw a large black mech aiming his canon at me. I began to tremble and I bowed my helm in shame. I just hope he offlines me quickly. He seemed hesitant when he saw my state. My energon tears dripped on the ground as I waited for my fate to be sealed. "You caused this didn't you? Why would a con feel remorse?"

"I didn't know that this was a hospital. I was only told that it could help turn the war in our favor so I came to do my job. I didn't want to offline younglings or the sick. I'm so sorry, please offline me quickly. But if you don't offline me, I will willing become an autobot or your prisoner." I answered quietly. The mech put away his canons and knelt in front of me slowly. I flinched as he placed a servo on my shoulder. I looked up into his blue optics with my pink ones.

"I'm not usually one to forgive cons so easily, I usually one to shoot first and ask questions later. But you're a young femme who was tricked into doing something she's against. Prime would have my helm if I didn't show you mercy because you're asking for it. My name's Ironhide, I'm the weapon's specialist for the autobots." he explained. I smiled faintly and let him help me stand from my crouched position. "Your team, however, was caught and offlined."

"I don't want anything to do with the decepticons now, they can all rust in the Pits for all I care, especially Megatron." I growled. But deep down in my spark I knew that I didn't feel that way for all of them, especially Stormracer and Knockout. But Ironhide didn't need to know that. He led me back to where the autobots were currently taking shelter. I didn't notice Megatron hiding in the shadows with a scowl on his faceplate. I was questioned a lot by a bot called Prowl before I was sent to a medic who would help me disguise myself so I wouldn't be recognized.

**At the decepticon base, normal POV**

"Decepticons, I regret to inform you that Starlight was offlined in her last mission. The autobots caught her and destroyed her and her team. We honor her in her death for her bravery." Megatron announced. Knockout's spark shattered at the news and he completely changed. He became the vain con that we know today after that. Stormracer completely broke down into tears, unable to believe that her best friend was offlined by autobots. From that day on she decided she'd do anything she could to avenge Starlight. She looked up at Knockout who was also close to breaking down.

"The autobots _will_ pay for this. Once I find out who did this to her Primus help me I'll…" Stormracer trailed off as a new wave of sobs hit her. Everyone soon dispersed and went to their respective rooms. Knockout laid on his berth staring at the ceiling. The shock had not yet worn off but the numbness faded and his spark was gripped in pain. He sat up and held his chest over his spark as tears threatened him. He couldn't believe the femme that was going to be his sparkmate was offlined. She always seemed so strong and powerful, no autobot could take her down.

"Forgive me Starlight, I couldn't keep you safe…" he murmured as he laid back down.

* * *

**Hmmm wonder what's gonna happen to Starlight. Will Knockout and Stormracer ever fully recover from her "death"? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this story but I'll give it a shot! XD**

**So this is a time skip. It's somewhere between One Shall Rise Pt. 3 and Orion Pax Pt. 3**

* * *

Knockout sat up in his berth as fast as an energon blast panting. He looked around and saw that he was still in his room. On the Nemesis. On Earth. He put his helm in his servo and squeezed his optics shut as the memories of the same nightmare plagued him. He always saw the same thing: Starlight being offlined cruelly by an autobot. The look in her optics as they faded haunted him, even though he had no idea how she really died. He stalked out of his room and into the med bay, his spark still sore from the nightmare. He covered his faceplate with a servo and used the other to grip the work bench in front of him.

"Knockout, Lord Megatron said that someone's landing and he needs us to–woah what's wrong? Are you okay?" Breakdown rambled as he walked in. Knockout held back his growl and clenched his teeth. He didn't want to have to deal with a mission right after suffering through another night of torment. He never told Breakdown about Starlight or the nightmares and he wished to keep it that way.

"I'm fine, tell Lord Megatron I'll leave in a minute." Knockout snapped. Breakdown narrowed his optics, wondering what got Knockout so upset. But he decided to back off, much to Knockout's relief, and went to get ready for the mission. After the pain numbed, never really going away, Knockout decided he shouldn't delay it any longer and went to meet up with Breakdown.

**At autobot base**

Lunafire, a black and pink femme with icy blue and pink optics, leaned against the wall with a blank expression. Really the only person who could get an emotion out of her was her best friend Arcee and her mentor Ironhide. She had gone through a lot of scrap in the war and it seemed like only Arcee, Ironhide, and Optimus understood. Now that Prime was gone, with the decepticons, Arcee knew that Lunafire was dangling by a single thread. The humans, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet tried to be there for her, to be some sort of rock, but she never truly accepted them.

"She's as hard as a con." Miko grumbled from the platform where the children normally stood. Arcee glared at her, a deep, harsh, glare. She didn't have a clue about Lunafire's past. Ironhide came out of the hall and groaned at the tenseness in the room. He landed not long after the scuffle with Unicron so they had to explain the absence of their leader. She heard Miko's remark but ignored it, knowing that it was true.

"A new signal's popped up. It's not Optimus but it's definitely Cybertronian." Ratchet announced from him spot at the computer. Lunafire turned her attention to him and everyone walked up to see what it'd be. He continued to type commands into the computer but he couldn't tell if it was a Cybertronian or even if it belonged to a bot or con. "We'll have to send someone to scout it. Lunafire you haven't gone on a mission in a while, would you like to?"

"Can I go too?" Miko asked excitedly. She wasn't fond of the idea of being with Lunafire, the femme was so boring, but she wanted to be there in case there was some serious con action! She's seen Lunafire fight and it was amazing! Lunafire shrugged and transformed into her motorcycle form and allowed the small human to climb on. As soon as the bridge opened the two zoomed through and into an open meadow. When Lunafire stopped and Miko got off she transformed. "Hey Luna, you've seemed kinda…gloomy lately. What's up?"

"Things from my past have been popping up and what you said back at base doesn't help. Optimus, Arcee, and Ironhide are the only ones who really understand me. Losing Prime just made things a whole lot harder physically, mentally, and especially emotionally." Lunafire explained. They continued to walk until Miko suddenly stopped. Lunafire turned to her a little impatiently. "Come on, the signal's this way."

"I wanted to say sorry for what I said…it wasn't right. We cool?" Miko asked. Lunafire smiled, the first true warm smile she'd given to the human, and nodded. When they neared the crash site they saw just how bad the damage was. There were ruts in the ground, that were smoking in some places, that led up to a decepticon ship. The passenger was out of the ship but was unconscious and lying on the ground. Lunafire froze and stared at the form. "Luna?"

"Lunafire to base! I need an immediate ground bridge for Miko NOW! I will follow her shortly!" she screamed into the comm. link. Now Miko was getting worried. Something wasn't right about this particular con apparently and she was determined to find out what. She didn't get the chance to ask though because as soon as the ground bridge opened she was forced through. When the bridge closed Lunafire ran up to the injured seeker on the ground. She gently shook her shoulders in a desperate attempt to awaken her. "Stormracer! Stormracer get up! Please get up!"

"Get away from her you autoscum!" someone growled from behind her. Lunafire jumped and spun around just in time to be hit with a large hammer. She was thrown back and hit a tree. She groaned and looked up to see Knockout and Breakdown standing there, weapons trained at her. She stood again, her cool icy gaze never leaving the decepticons threatening her. Another bridge opened and more cons ran out. Lunafire growled, knowing that she wasn't going to win this fight.

"I need a ground bridge." she commed base. When she ran through she noticed that no one bothered to shoot at her. Everyone stared as she came through. They could see the pain in her optics clearly and they immediately grew worried. Ironhide and Arcee had an idea of who must've landed, especially since they didn't follow through. "It was a decepticon named Stormracer, Knockout and Breakdown showed up and tried to offline me so I fled. End of story."

**On the Nemesis**

Knockout finally finished with Stormracer's repairs. He was surprised that Lunafire hadn't tried to harm or offline her in any way. The autobots must be growing soft. He was cleaning up his work station when Stormracer groaned and sat up. Her glowing red optics showed confusion as she tried to figure out where she was and what happened. Knockout turned to his old friend with a smile, thankful that Breakdown wasn't around.

"Well it's about time you woke up, I was afraid I'd have to tell Lord Megatron that you were put into a coma." Knockout jested. Stormracer jumped and looked over at the medic. Memories of her crash and dragging herself out of the ship came back to her. And a voice…that voice. It must've been from the Well of Sparks because it couldn't have been Starlight.

"Primus Knockout, don't startle me like that!" Stormracer snapped. Knockout chuckled as he ran a scan on her to make sure that there wasn't any further injury. Normally he'd just send the patient on their way but Stormracer was there for the after Starlight's death. They were best friends and he didn't want her to be hurt. Thinking about Starlight's death made him inwardly cringe and reminded him of the nightmare. "You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?"

"They're almost constant now. I can't get the sight of her optics dulling until fully lifeless out of my processor! I don't know how she offlined so my dreams just make up different scenarios of how it could've happened. I feel like I'm going mad!" Knockout exclaimed. Stormracer placed a servo on his shoulder with sorrowful optics. "I wish I went on that mission with or instead of her! She'd be alive and…"

"Knockout don't say that! If you went on that mission we probably would've lost you too! You're the only medic the decepticons have and slaggit I'm not losing another friend! I know Starlight was going to be your sparkmate, you loved her and so did I. But beating yourself up over it won't bring her back. She wouldn't want you to give up like this, she'd want you to continue to fight, to live." She lectured. Breakdown listened from the shadows, surprised by what he heard. Knockout was going to bond with someone? He was having nightmares? Who's Starlight?

**Autobot base**

"Guys, I think it's about time we make a plan to get Prime back. We know where the space bridge is, Jack has the Key, but we still need to find Optimus and get his sorry aft back here!" Ironhide grouched after Lunafire returned to normal after her…emotional mission. Lunafire remained silent and waited for him to continue, as did everyone else. "We have our secret weapon, an ex-decepticon in disguise."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and the humans yelled. Lunafire narrowed her optics and growled darkly at the weapon specialist. The ones who yelled slunk back slightly at the anger emanating off of her. They had a feeling that Lunafire was the ex-decepticon. Miko then realized how true her words really were. Lunafire stomped up to Ironhide and slapped him hard across the faceplate, startling everyone.

"You promised never to tell anyone! You promised that I'd be safe because no one would know the truth! You fragging afthead! Why would you go and announce that we have an ex-decepticon in disguise?" Lunafire yelled. Tears began running down her faceplate and she began to walk out of the room. Arcee stopped her and put her servos on her shoulders. "Leave me alone, Arcee!"

"No, you listen to me. You know these guys, you can trust them. We've been fighting on Earth with them for over three years now. They've had your back the entire way. I know it's hard to tell your past. But trust me when I say this: they're not going to think any less of you. If they act like idiots and don't treat you nicely then I will smack their helms together myself. Okay?" Arcee said sternly but gently. Lunafire nodded with a small sigh. Arcee smiled and pulled the femme into a long-needed hug. Arcee turned back to the team who were staring in shock. "I swear if any of you say or do ANYTHING before she finishes telling her story, I will personally weld you to the ceiling and hit you like a piñata. Got it?"

"Okay…" Lunafire said quietly after everyone nodded in fear of Arcee's wrath. "The first thing you should know is that Arcee's my twin sister and my real name's Starlight…"

* * *

**Okay so you guys I have a HUGE favor to ask of you, and I'm gonna announce this on Beyond Your Imagination (once I get around to updating it XD ) but here it is:**

**There's this really sweet 12-year-old girl who's an author on here called WinterSnow13 or Jenny Marie. I was talking to her through PM and she told me that she had Stage 2 Lung Cancer. This was her message to me:**

**"Autobot StarRacer,  
I don't know your name of course, but I need your help. Your stories have a ton of reviews and you have friends who have stories with tons of Reviews**

**During my surgery this week, the doctors noticed somethign different about m breathing. I have been diagnosed with stage 2 Lung Cancer.**

**I found a way to help raise money for my surgery, becasue I'm a foster kid and I'm only 12! I have to pay for my operation!**

**Each private message or Review that says "Beat your Lung Cancer" Will send $5.00 to the money I'm saving up for my operation. I have $1000 dollars from my siblings and from my babysiting job, but I need another $4,000.**

**Please can you help me? I'm to young to die!"**

**Please, please, help her! If you get the chance to talk to her she's really nice and fun to talk to!**

**Autobot StarRacer's out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the reviews guys! :)**

**You're all awesome!**

* * *

"When we were younglings, Arcee and I met Stormracer and…a certain mech. We grew up together and we were inseparable until the war began. Arcee was the only one out of us that became an autobot. We called her a traitor and I even cut off our bond. The day I left the decepticons I had been on a mission with Stormracer but returned okay. At that time the mech and I were-" Lunafire, or Starlight, started but was cut off.

"This is ridiculous! They're going to find out sometime so you might as well say his name! Knockout was going to be her sparkmate before she switched sides! They'd been in love for the longest and the war separated them!" Arcee exclaimed. Starlight sighed and covered her faceplate with her servos. She suddenly started transforming, but not into her alt form, into her decepticon form. She was no longer a sleek black with pink highlights. She was silver but still had some pink and black highlights. The "winglets" on her back grew until they became seeker wings. Finally her blue and pink optics became a pure pink. She was still her original height but she was hardly recognizable.

"How is it possible for you to be twins but one's a seeker and one's a two-wheeler?" Bulkhead asked in confusion. Arcee and Starlight shrugged nonchalantly. Starlight didn't dare hold eye contact with anyone in fear of hatred shown towards her. No one had their weapons out so she felt a little better, but not much. She knew that if she made one wrong move she'd be neck deep in scrap. She sighed and prepared herself for explaining what happened next.

"Our Carrier was a two-wheeler and our Creator was a seeker, simple as that. Well Storm and I were telling Knockout about how our mission went when Megatron came in. He said he needed me and my team excluding Storm and Knockout to go on a special mission. He said that they located the autobot base and wanted me to destroy it. I helped set up bombs around the place but all too late I found out that…" Starlight trailed off as she broke into sobs. She still couldn't believe she was set up to destroy all those innocent lives. Ironhide sighed and knew that she needed him to finish they story.

"It turned out to be a hospital filled with neutrals, sick bots, and younglings." Ironhide finished. The room fell deadly silent. Everyone except Ironhide and Arcee seemed to take a step away from the ex-con. Something snapped inside of Bumblebee and he ran up and slammed Starlight against the wall in anger. Everyone stared in shock at the sudden anger in the young scout. "Bumblebee! Stand down!"

"_You're the one who blew up the hospital! You caused the death of my parents, sister, and friends you good-for-nothing fragging con! Why should we believe you? Give me one good reason to believe you're an autobot!" _Bee yelled in anger. Raf was truly scared, he'd never seen this side of Bee before and it frightened him. He quietly translated for the other humans what Bee said. Starlight struggled against his hold, unable to speak due to the hold. Bulkhead and Ironhide managed to pull him away from her and Arcee helped her stand back up. _"Do you remember seeing a youngling walking outside right before the explosion? DO YOU?!"_

"That…that was you wasn't it? Y-You were the one who made me realize what that place really was and you watched it explode." Starlight realized quietly. "Bee I swear that I didn't know that the place was a hospital. I was a decepticon, not a sparkless monster! I'm against doing things like that! Just ask Arcee! That's the reason why I became an autobot, I learned the truth of who was in the right in the war. Just ask Ironhide! I was basically pleading for mercy because I hated myself and Megatron because of it!"

"It's true, when all this was going on I was in the same team as Ironhide. While she went to see a medic about changing her appearance so she wouldn't be recognized he came to me and explained everything that happened since I was the leader of the group. He didn't even know that we were twins. It took weeks for me to get her to stop hating herself." Arcee confirmed. Then she figured out Ironhide's plan and grinned. "She's as loyal as anyone here…but the cons don't know that."

**On the Nemesis**

"I still can't believe that the 'amazing Optimus Prime' thinks he's a data clerk named Orion Pax again! It's so weird!" Stormracer observed as she continued to help Knockout clean up the med bay after she was cleared health wise. They had no idea where Breakdown was but they didn't really care at the moment. It wasn't like they were together or anything so he couldn't say anything about them.

"So how's the femme we found, Knockout?" Breakdown asked as he walked in. He looked around and was surprised to see the med bay cleaner than it had been in a long time. He looked at the dark grey seeker with black highlights and realized that she was actually kind of pretty. Her red optics met his yellow one and she grew concerned. What happened to his other optic? There was a patch over the other one so something must've happened…right? "At least she's awake."

"Hi, I'm Stormracer. I'm an old friend of Knockout's! Who are you?" Stormracer introduced herself in her normal hyper voice. She always seemed to have energy, even when hurt. It was something she picked up when she met the twins and Knockout. Primus knew how hard it was not to be hyper when around those three. They were always a ton of fun…that is until Arcee betrayed them and Starlight offlined. Knockout completely changed after that and it scared Stormracer a little.

"Uh, I'm Breakdown, Knockout's partner. So what are you dating Knockout or something?" He asked in curiosity. Stormracer pretended to gag and Knockout glared at him. Breakdown chuckled as they began ranting about how they're anything but a couple. A wave of pain hit Knockout when he nearly told him about the fact that his betrothed was in fact offlined. "Jeez guys, I was only asking. Primus you'd think a mech could as a question without people freaking out."

"I think I'm going to puke." Stormracer growled as she left the room. Knockout smacked Breakdown upside the helm for being so stupid. Stormracer wasn't paying much attention to where she was going so it wasn't much of a surprise when she accidentally ran into someone while turning a corner and fell to the ground. She groaned and looked up to see Megatron staring down at her. "Oh! Lord Megatron I'm so sorry! My processor was somewhere else."

"Obviously, but I was already looking for you Stormracer." Megatron responded. He gave her a servo up with a smirk. She motioned for him to continue explaining. She wondered why he wanted to see her. "A decepticon distress signal has popped up not far from where the Nemesis is currently stationed. I need you to go track them down and help whoever it is. Soundwave will provide you with coordinates."

"Yes sir," Stormracer nodded and ran off to look for the TIC. When she arrived on scene she hid behind some trees and watched to see what she would find. When she looked around her hiding spot she had to hold back her gasp of shock and happiness. There in front of her was her best friend, the one she thought was dead. The one who had been planning on bonding with Knockout. Finally she found her voice and yelled out the femme's name. "Starlight!"

* * *

**Looks like Starlight's gonna be reunited with Knockout and Stormracer!**

**How's Knockout going to react to her miraculous return?**

**Find out next time on...**

**HIDING FROM THE PAST!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**** :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight spun around and prepared her blasters to make it seem like she was expecting an autobot attack. Both femmes froze and stared at each other for a long time. Starlight felt a mix of joy and fear at the sight of her best friend. What if Stormracer didn't think that it was her? What if she found out that Starlight's really an autobot? Every fear was thrown away as Stormracer ran up and tackled Starlight in a hug. They laughed as they both fell to the ground from the sheer momentum of the tackle.

"Starlight! I can't believe you're alive! When Lord Megatron said that you were offlined Knockout and I –oh my Primus Knockout! He'll be so excited to see you alive! He's changed a lot since your disappearance, he's also got a new partner named Breakdown. He's not too bad but-" Stormracer rambled on. Starlight laughed at her old friend and shoved her off. It was definitely good to see her again.

"Primus Stormracer you're like a sparkling on high-grade the way you talk. Wait…LORD MEGATRON SAID I WAS WHAT?!" Starlight screamed. Stormracer explained everything that happened after Starlight disappeared. Starlight forced back a growl when she heard what Megatron had told everyone. Like an autobot could defeat her, she was the strongest one on the team aside from Optimus! "Well I was actually captured by a team of autobots and bounced around from prison to prison until I ended up on this rock. Arcee never even knew about me until I broke out and managed to offline Lunafire while I was at it."

"That's the Starlight we all know and love. Hey guys I need a ground bridge, I'm also bringing back an old friend." Stormracer said into her comm. link. When the bridge opened both femmes walked through to a surprised Megatron. He didn't know exactly what happened with Starlight back on Cybertron but he knew all along that she was alive and he no longer trusted her like he once had. "It looks like somebot was wrong."

"Do not test my patience, Stormracer. How can you be sure this is the real Starlight? I saw her being taken by the autobots and I saw her team offlined. Why would she be spared?" Megatron growled in annoyance. Starlight rolled her optics and whispered something to Stormracer. The seeker began snickering and nodded. Megatron narrowed his optics at the two femmes. What were they up to? "Well?"

"When the war began Storm and I made a secret code to use if we ever have reason to doubt who the other person is. And I just so happen to remember it and I told her. Still don't think it's me, Lord Megatron?" Starlight pressed. Megatron stared at them long and hard, but they still didn't back down. Finally the warlord smirked and shook his helm before shaking Starlight's servo. She suddenly felt relieved that he didn't discover that she wasn't a decepticon.

"Welcome back to the decepticons." Megatron greeted. Starlight smiled and nodded before following Stormracer down the hall. Starlight's wing twitched when they passed by Airachnid, the spiderbot that hurt her twin and offlined Tailgate. No one hurts her family and gets away with it, especially not a sadistic con. She shoved the thought away as they neared the med bay. Stormracer paused and put a finger to her lips, signaling for Starlight to be quiet. Starlight rolled her optics as they entered silently. Knockout was working on something with his back to them so he didn't see who his guests were. Stormracer held up three fingers…two…one…

"KNOCKOUT AUTOBOTS ARE ATTACKING THE SHIP!" Stormracer yelled at the poor medic. Knockout jumped and dropped the tool he was using as he spun around. Starlight and Stormracer burst into laughter at how scared he looked for a minute. Knockout scowled and turned his back to them again, grumbling about femmes. He picked up his tool and waved it threateningly at them. Stormracer smirked and turned to Starlight. "Wait for it…"

"Stop scaring me like that Storm, you too Starlight." Knockout grumbled. He then froze and his optics widened in shock. He spun around to see Starlight still standing there with that same warm smile she had before she disappeared. He babbled something but he couldn't get the words out right, he was in too much shock. Stormracer and Starlight began snickering at his inability to speak. Finally he found his words, but they were quiet. "Starlight, is it really you?"

"Hi Knockout…" Starlight responded quietly. Knockout grinned and crushed her in a hug and spun her around slightly. When he stopped he didn't hesitate in locking her in a kiss. Stormracer smiled and left the room to give them privacy. She leaned against the nearby wall and prayed to Primus that no one would try to walk in on the couple. She saw Breakdown walking towards the med bay and she knew that he was going to enter, but she decided to not stop him. She wondered what his reaction might be to seeing Knockout and Starlight so she silently followed as the blue mech entered the med bay.

"Hey Knockout Megatron's wondering if you're done with the –woah…" Breakdown froze in his steps when he saw his partner embracing an unknown femme. Starlight and Knockout jumped away from each other at Breakdown's voice and turned to see him staring at them with wide optics and mouth agape. Finally Breakdown shook his helm and turned to leave. "I'll just leave you two alone…I guess."

"Uh Knockout, who was that?" Starlight whispered after Breakdown left. Knockout began to explain that Breakdown was his partner and he didn't know about Starlight. Her wing twitched slightly in embarrassment when she realized that he had caught them together without even knowing who she was. She facepalmed and groaned slightly as her cooling fans turned on. "Well that's embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Hmm, well he would've found out anyways and he has been asking why I've been out of sorts lately so this should be a good time to explain everything." Knockout answered with a smirk. Starlight grew concerned and placed a servo on his cheekplate. Why was he acting weird on the Nemesis all of a sudden? Stormracer said nothing about it. "Don't worry about me, it's just a nightmare that's been plaguing me for quite some time and I had another one last night."

"I'm so sorry, Knockout. I can't believe I put you and Storm through that kind of pain just by being captured by the autoscum. I should've tried harder to escape…" It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either. She did feel bad for hurting her friend and future sparkmate that harshly. She wasn't, however, about to rejoin the cons permanently. She was still an autobot and she was only there to get Optimus aka Orion back. Breakdown and Stormracer entered, both relieved to see that it wasn't as awkward as before. Starlight smiled and shook Breakdown's servo. "Hi, I'm Starlight."

"Uh Breakdown. So I guess you know Knockout?" Breakdown replied awkwardly. Starlight rubbed the back of her helm uncomfortably as Stormracer started laughing at her. Knockout facepalmed and groaned slightly. He had a feeling that Storm would try to make it awkward just so she could get a good laugh out of it. "Uh so who are you, I mean, how do you know Knockout?"

"Don't even get me started on those two…" Stormracer began.

**Flashback**

"Okay Arcee, I'm here. What did you want me to see –OH MY PRIMUS WHAT HAPPENED HERE? IS THERE A MEDIC NEARBY?!" Starlight screamed as she saw her twin kneeling down next to a black and dark gray seeker femme. Arcee was working furiously to stabilize her and keep her from offlining, but she did look up with scared optics. She then pointed to a red mech lying down not far from them.

"THAT'S the only medic for miles and he's not in much better condition. I need you to stabilize him long enough for us to get them to a hospital." Arcee ordered. Starlight ran over to the unknown mech and began working on his wounds. His sparkbeat was faint and slowly fading. She growled and swore that she wouldn't let him die even though she didn't know him. Finally his sparkbeat and breathing was normal. He groaned and his optics slowly opened, shining a beautiful red that she swore she could drown in. He tried to speak but it came out as static.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm going to get you to a hospital. My name's Starlight, my twin sister Arcee is helping your friend over there. I'm going to help you stand, okay?" Starlight informed softly. He looked surprised but nodded. Starlight slowly helped him stand, but he was putting a lot of weight on her frame from being so weak. She looked over and saw that Arcee was doing the same thing for the other femme.

**Hours later**

Arcee and Starlight entered the hospital room where the two injured Cybertronians were currently recharging. The twins smiled at the nurse who was about to leave. After the nurse left the only sounds to be heard were the machines monitoring the vitals of the recovering Cybertronians. Star couldn't help but stare at the red mech. She had to admit, he was very handsome. Speaking of the mech, he let out another groan and woke up. He tried to sit up but Starlight gently pushed him back down.

"Hey don't even try to push yourself too hard, you're still healing. You're lucky to be alive. What happened out there?" Starlight reprimanded softly. He tried to answer but yet again it came out as static. He coughed roughly and the twins became worried that his vocalizers were damaged somehow and he wouldn't be able to talk for some time. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time he had more luck.

"Stor…Storm…Stormrace…Stormracer. Stormracer! How is she? Is she alive? They didn't take her did they?" he asked frantically. His voice was rough and hoarse but understandable. The twins calmed him and showed him that the femme, now identified as Stormracer, was in fact alive. He sighed in relief and relaxed ever so slightly. "My name's Knockout, that's Stormracer. She's like a little sister to me so when we were attacked…"

"Hey, hey, be careful. Don't want to hurt your vocalizers more do you?" Arcee stated as Knockout paused due to a coughing fit. They heard a light groan and whimper from the femme catching everyone's attention. Knockout sat up, but instantly regretted it as pain shot through him. Arcee scowled at him, wishing he wouldn't push himself hard. When Stormracer fully awoke Arcee and Starlight explained how they basically found and rescued them.

**End flashback**

"Wait, YOU'RE that fragging two-wheelers twin? That glitch is your sister?" Breakdown demanded sarcastically. Starlight narrowed her optics dangerously. NO ONE messes with Arcee and gets away with it, especially not this afthead. Stormracer and Knockout didn't look too happy either. Sure, Arcee was an autobot but she used to be their friend. Breakdown became confused as to why everyone was suddenly angry at him. "What? What'd I say?"

"Autobot or not Arcee is still my twin sister and I'd prefer you not saying that kind of stuff about her to me." Starlight growled. Breakdown rose his servos in defeat with a chuckle. Starlight leaned against Knockout with a sigh. She knew that she shouldn't have snapped but she had grown closer to Arcee after she joined the autobots. "I'm sorry…it's just been a long day. I escaped autobot captivity and finally returned only to be questioned by Lord Megatron. I'd rather not have people talking scrap about the last of my family."

"Besides…Arcee's going to be my sister-in-law soon…" Knockout added slowly. Breakdown looked at the two them promptly glitched.

* * *

**Lol poor Breakdown XP**

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starlight/Lunafire's POV**

"Well that went better than expected…" I mused. It took us a few minutes but we finally got Breakdown back online. In a way he reminds me of Bulkhead, no wonder they're enemies. They could either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies. It's kinda sad that they didn't end up being friends. Breakdown sat up with a groan and looked at Knockout and I in shock. I smirked and shook my helm. "C'mon, don't glitch on us again."

"So let me get this straight: you guys are gonna bond soon? And you just escaped from autobot captivity?" Breakdown asked as we helped him up. In the back of my processor a warning went off, probably because he's the one who hit me in the faceplate with a hammer. But somehow, I knew that it wasn't the case. Airachnid's also on the ship, that's probably it. She did offline Arcee's mechfriend/partner after all. "Uh Star, you okay? You spaced out on us."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been a long day…" I mumbled quietly. Now THAT wasn't a lie. It was a long and emotionally trying day for me. Knockout gave me a worried look but he showed me to my new room. Breakdown and Stormracer stood in the med bay awkwardly after we left. Stormracer scratched the back of her helm and pointed to the door with a sheepish smile.

"I'm gonna go now. See ya later." Stormracer mumbled as she left the room. Breakdown nodded dumbly and watched her leave. I continued to walk down the hall with Knockout as we talked about random subjects. We walked past Orion Pax and my optics narrowed. He didn't recognize me, but I can't believe he abandoned us for the decepticons. I forced a smile and greeted him as we walked by. We finally made it to my room (next to Knockout's…that sneaky medic). It was simple with a plain berth, a desk, and a washrack in the adjacent room.

"Simple but you can do whatever you want with it I guess." Knockout said sheepishly. I stood on the tips of my pedes and kissed his cheek gently. I could only imagine the pain he went through when I "offlined". I would've been devastated if our roles were switched. The door closed behind us and locked. I smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug. "So tell me about what happened? How did you escape the bots captivity?"

"Hey now only one question at a time sweetspark. There's actually an autobot to thank for my survival. Optimus never told Arcee that I was in the brig so she wouldn't free me or anything so he sent that scout Bumblebee to make sure I was taking my daily energon and all that. Since I'm related to an autobot he wanted me to become one of them but I simply refused. To Pits with the autobots." I answered. Knockout smirked slightly and rested his forehelm on mine. "Bee was actually a nice kid, too naïve to fully understand the war, especially when I first met him."

"Well don't get into a battle with him, he's pretty fragging good." Knockout mused. _I know, I've trained with him!_ I thought to myself. I shook those thoughts away and decided to tell him the truth about what happened that day, but not that I defected to the autobots. Just what that mission was truly about. Tears welled up in my optics and streamed down my cheekplates at the thought of all the innocent lives I took. Knockout frowned and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Hey, what's wrong Star?"

"The building Lord Megatron had me blow up, it wasn't the autobot base, not even close. It was a hospital filled with neutrals, the sick, and younglings. He made me offline younglings! The only survivor I found out was actually Bumblebee and that's why he became an autobot. He made me offline bots who couldn't defend themselves. I offlined them in cold energon." I began to cry into his chassis. The bloodcurdling screams replayed in my audios and I couldn't shake the memory. His hold tightened on me as my body began to shake with my sobs. "All those innocent Cybertronians, I can't believe I offlined them like a monster!"

"Sh, you're not a monster Star. No one could've known that it was a hospital, you were just following orders. You're not at fault and that scout has no right to blame you." Knockout cooed. I thought back to how aggressive Bee had gotten when he found out that I planted the bomb. The pain and betrayal in his crystal blue optics told me everything that went through his processor that day. I looked up into Knockout's blood red optics that were filled with concern.

"You don't understand, he told me about his family beforehand. His Creator had been offlined before he was born. He and his Carrier and sister were neutrals taking refuge in the hospital in hopes of fleeing from the decepticons. He told me about how it was bombed and that's when I confessed that it was me who blew it up. He ran out of the room in tears and he never visited again. It was only the medic who came with my energon. It's one thing to be hated for being a decepticon, it's another for offlining neutrals who were seeking refuge." I explained. "He actually began to trust me, he was even tempted to ask Optimus if I could be set free because I told him how close you and I were. If there was even a sliver of peace between the autobots and decepticons it could help end the war and we lost that."

"Neither side's going to give and I doubt either side wants peace. Yes, you became friends with an autobot scout but it wouldn't have ended the war. I'm tired of this war too, I want to be friends with Arcee again. I want to be able to talk to my old friends without being threatened with treason. And I especially don't want to worry about losing you." Knockout looked pained. Soft music began to play and I couldn't help but smile at his choice. "Just remember, every storm runs out of rain."

So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more  
And walk out that door,  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns  
'Cause we all have thorns  
Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind  
And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna run out of pain  
It's gonna run out of sting  
It's gonna leave you alone  
It's gonna set you free  
Set you free

Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna set you free,  
It's gonna run out of pain,  
It's gonna set you free

"You're so cheesy, I didn't know you liked country music." I laughed once the song ended. He shrugged and smiled. We were sitting on my berth at this point and I was cuddled up against his side. Primus how much I've missed this! I checked my inner clock and saw that it was almost 11pm. I knew he'd get in trouble if he was caught in my room so I sighed sadly and looked up at him. "Hey it's getting late, you should probably go to your room."

"Just let me ask one thing, one last thing. You're still the most important femme in the universe to me, slag the most important thing to me period. My life and spark were shattered almost beyond repair when we thought you offlined. I know I asked this once but I feel it's right to confirm this after all these years of not being able to be with you. Starlight…" Knockout got on one knee in front of the berth and held my servos. I felt tears reappear and I knew what he was going to ask. Primus please don't ask, please. I can't do it, I can't hurt him anymore than I already have. "Will you be my sparkmate?"

"I'm sorry Knockout, but no…"

* * *

***GASP* STARLIGHT SAID NO?! I THOUGHT SHE LOVED HIM?!**

**Oh yeah...she does. That's why she won't bond with him.**

**SHE'S AN AUTOBOT!**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Very long chapter this time! :D**

* * *

"St-Starlight what do you mean?" Knockout asked. His expression showed clearly how much in pain he was after she rejected him. He felt as though his spark had been crushed. Starlight looked away, unable to hold his gaze. Knockout stood and stared at her in disbelief. She sighed and pulled him back down onto the berth in sorrow. "I don't understand Star…why don't you want to be my sparkmate anymore? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No! I mean I do love you. I love you more than anything else. I swear I do, don't ever think otherwise. I'm just not ready, I'm scared." Starlight said quietly. Knockout put a servo on her cheekplate and caressed it softly. He could see the fear in her optics and he knew that she was telling the truth. He then gently kissed her and pulled her close. She closed her optics and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. When they pulled away she laid her helm on his chassis with a small sigh.

"I'd wait an eternity for you, Star. Take as much time as you need. I'm not going to force you into anything, especially not something like this. Just wait until you're ready sweetspark." Knockout murmured. Starlight smiled as darkness ebbed at the corners of her vision. She soon found herself in recharge. Knockout was about to leave but he soon fell into recharge as well. When they woke up they were both startled to see the position they were in. They had ended up laying down on the berth with Starlight on top of Knockout. They separated quickly and looked away awkwardly. "I should probably go start my shift."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go find Storm." Starlight agreed. They were about to leave but she stopped Knockout and placed a servo on the ground. Her optics turned blue and she mapped out the Nemesis and where everyone was. Thankfully there was no one nearby so they were able to leave together without raising suspicion. Knockout already knew about her "little power" so he didn't question her. When Starlight was alone she turned on her comm. link.

_::Starlight to base, how's things going with getting bossbot's memories back?::_ Starlight commed quietly. She kept walking as she waited for a response. When nothing came she sighed and turned it off. They must've been busy or something or else someone, at least Arcee, would answer her. She decided to try again later. When Orion walked by he waved at her but she decided to stop him all together. Thankfully there was no one around so she wouldn't be caught.

"Megatron isn't telling the whole truth, there's a lot he's hiding from you. There are holes in the story he gave you, you have to see that. I suggest you research Optimus Prime. This never happened, I never spoke to you. You try and put the blame on me and I'll just deny it." Starlight hissed in his audio receptor. She left before he could answer and continued to look for Stormracer. Optimus stared at her in surprise. He had been told about Starlight but that didn't seem like her at all by the description Knockout and Stormracer gave.

**With Knockout and Breakdown, normal POV**

Knockout continued to organize his tools as he thought about what Starlight told him last night. He couldn't help but wonder why that autobot scout would talk to her like an old friend or something if she was on the opposite team. Breakdown watched his partner in curiosity. Ever since Stormracer and Starlight returned he'd been acting differently. He wasn't as vain and arrogant as he once was which was weird for Breakdown.

"What's gotten into you?! Ever since those fragging femmes showed up you've been acting weird and different! Are you fragged in the processor or something?" Breakdown demanded. Knockout was officially pissed off and annoyed. He turned and crossed his arms at Breakdown with a scowl that could give Megatron a run for his money. He walked up to Breakdown and narrowed his optics dangerously.

"You haven't been my partner for that long, Breakdown. You don't know the real me. When we were told that Starlight was offlined by autobots that's when I changed into a vain, arrogant jerk. If you ever talk about Storm or Star like that again I'm going to make sure you regret it. We've been through Pit and back, including losing Arcee to the autobots. So I will only say this to you once: Back. Off." Knockout growled. Starlight heard everything from the hall and narrowed her optics. A lot had changed since she left the decepticons, especially Knockout.

**Starlight's POV**

I walked away from the med bay in deep thought. What could've caused Knockout to change so drastically? It couldn't have just been my disappearance…could it? I shook my helm slightly and pushed those thoughts aside. I need to stay focused on my mission if I ever want to get Optimus back. But…how will I leave the decepticons again after he has his memories? Looks like there's one hole in Ironhide's plan. I just hope it won't turn out as bad as I think it will. I nearly jumped out of my armor when a firm servo was placed on my shoulder. I was spun around to face Megatron and Soundwave.

"You may have the others fooled, but mark my words Starlight, if Orion ever finds out the truth you will lose your helm. Better watch your back Starlight, or should I say Lunafire." Megatron growled as Soundwave showed a video of me talking to Orion in the hall. My fists clenched to keep them from shaking. Megatron smirked and began to walk away with Soundwave in pursuit. Slag looks like I'm in more trouble than I thought. My wings twitched in agitation and anger boiled up in me. No. I will not let Megatron put me in a situation like that again.

"I chose my path _Lord Megatron_, and so did Optimus. He was and is the only real leader in this war, you can't even get close to being as great as he is. I know the truth about what you made me destroy that day. Those innocent lives didn't deserve to offline like that! If you want me out of the way then you might as well offline me right now." I hissed. Megatron stopped and looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk.

"All in due time, but I want to make sure that you are revealed as the autoscum you really are." He growled before he walked away. I suddenly felt sick and ran to the nearest trash bin and emptied the contents of my tank into it. I felt someone rub my back as I began to tremble and continued to throw up. When I finally finished I looked up to see a concerned Stormracer standing next to me. I couldn't take it anymore and threw myself into her arms and cried.

"Primus Star what happened? Let's get you to your room." Stormracer said softly. She took me back to my room and gave me a cube of energon. I couldn't find my voice to thank her but she got the message apparently. I pretended to drift off into recharge so she'd leave the room. Once she was gone I opened a private comm. link with Arcee. I could feel her relief through our bond that I wasn't hurt…well physically.

_::Arcee I don't know if I can do this anymore. Megatron caught on to the trick and is threatening to reveal me to the others then offline me. I don't know what to do!::_ I informed over the private comm. link. I sent her the fear and worry through the bond to emphasize my words. She was silent for a minute until I heard a small sigh from the comm. link.

_::This is getting too dangerous, you have to get out of there! We don't have you coordinates since you're in Starlight form but once you transform into Lunafire we'll send a bridge. As soon as it's opened get your aft back here. I suggest leaving a note this time for Stormracer and Knockout. Who knows what'd happen if you disappeared without a trace again.:: _Arcee responded. I looked over at the blank datapads in pain. This would be the second time I leave them. Hurt them.

_::Okay 'Cee, just give me a minute okay?::_ I replied. I walked over and began to write on the datapad the whole story. It told everything that happened from the moment I was "captured" to why I was leaving again. I walked to Knockout's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer I slipped in and left the datapad on his berth. I left quickly and returned to my room._ ::Okay I'm ready, Arcee. I–GAH!"_

_::Starlight? Starlight what happened?::_ Arcee screamed into the comm. link. It was suddenly cut off and I was on the floor writhing in pain. I had been punched on the back of the helm. I turned to see Megatron smirking at me. Scrap I was too late, he's gonna reveal me to the others. He continued to beat me until I was too weak to move on my own. I was leaking energon badly and he yanked me to my pedes. He dragged me into another room and threw me to the floor. I heard several gasps and I looked up to see every decepticon on Earth staring at me. Knockout and Stormracer tried to get to me but they were held back.

"Decepticons we have a spy amongst us! One who we trusted most of all! Tell us the truth, Starlight, what's your affiliation? Are you one of the autoscum?" Megatron growled. Stormracer was begging him to let me go. Knockout was fighting against Breakdown who continued to hold him back. I merely put on my best scared expression and tried to shrink away from him. Megatron nodded to Airachnid and Breakdown who aimed their weapons at Knockout and Stormracer. Both stopped fighting back and froze in fear. My optics widened when Megatron turned back to me. "Well it seems as though we have more than one spy if they're trying to save you so much. Decepticons off-"

"NO STOP! I admit it! I'm an autobot! They knew nothing, you can't hurt them for trying to protect me without knowing the truth!" I screamed without thinking. I covered my mouth with a servo when Knockout and Stormracer turned their clearly-hurt optics to me. Megatron smirked and allowed Airachnid and Breakdown to release Knockout and Storm. I looked over to Orion who looked just as shocked. I looked down and transformed slowly into my Lunafire form. "I'm an autobot…I betrayed the decepticons. I'm not here to rejoin, I'm here to get my leader back."

"Starlight…how could you?" Stormracer asked quietly. I wanted nothing more than to run up and hug her and Knockout. I didn't even dare look at them, I probably would break down again. I transformed back into Starlight so the others wouldn't be able to track me. I created this mess and I'm going to clean it up. Arcee was pissed off at me, I can feel it through the bond. But her anger's the last of my worries. "How could you? You were my best friend! Knockout and I were the ones who kept you from getting depressed when Arcee became an autobot! You didn't just betray the decepticons, you betrayed us!"

"Decepticons, take this piece of slag to the brig and chain her up. We might just be able to get some information out of her." Megatron growled. I didn't bother trying to fight back, it'd just make my situation worse. Two drones grabbed me and began to drag me away. I finally built up enough courage and looked over at Knockout and Stormracer. With Stormracer, she was a mix of anger and hurt. Knockout looked betrayed, sparkbroken, and about to fall apart. I looked back to Megatron who was talking to Orion.

"ORION PAX YOU ARE OPTIMUS PRIME! YOU'RE THE TRUE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS! DON'T LET CREATOR TELL YOU OTHERWISE!" I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone, including the two cons dragging me away, froze and looked at Megatron. The warlord growled angrily, his dark secret had been revealed. Orion looked at me, his niece. I was too old to have been born during the war so Megatron must've hid his sparkmate and daughters a secret. "Yes Creator, your secret's out. Your twin daughters are both autobots! On the side led by your twin brother!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Megatron roared. The drones dragged me away as fast as they could and cuffed me to the ceiling of the brig. I winced at the pain in my broken wings. I can't believe I hurt them again. Knockout and Stormracer had been through so much because of me and this was the "frosting on the cake" as the humans would say. I must've been hanging there for hours before the cell door opened. I didn't dare look up to see who it was.

"Starlight I'm so sorry for yelling at you! We found the datapad and Soundwave confirmed that it was a hospital you were forced to blow up!" Stormracer exclaimed as she hugged me. I used my pedes and pushed her away from me. I raised my helm to see her and Knockout standing there. I knew Storm was probably confused as to why I pushed her away but I didn't care. Knockout looked like he felt guilty but he didn't say anything. "Star?"

"I've been dropping hints to you left and right about the truth, especially you Knockout! Bumblebee was the only survivor and I did lose a lot of trust when he found out the truth. But he forgave me because we're friends and I've been protecting him ever since I met him! You guys have been my best friends ever since Arcee and I saved you and you did nothing as I was dragged off to what probably will be my certain death!" I snapped. Tears welled up in my optics and I lowered my helm again. What's wrong with me? They had every right to be mad! "I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you guys anymore. I was going to leave and return to base because I was scared."

"Of course you're going back to the autobots." Storm said as she hugged me. This time I didn't push her away and just let my tears flow. She backed away and Knockout hugged me too. The love and protectiveness was still there, I could feel it. I winced and slightly hissed in pain when he accidentally hit my damaged wing. Knockout did something to it and the pain went away. Frag he IS a good medic. I guess he's been studying more.

"But this time you won't go alone…" he whispered in my audio.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe**

**Starlight: Oh Primus she's gone nuts**

**Knockout and Stormracer: Agreed**

**Me: Hey don't make me kill you off! *glares***

**Starlight, Knockout, and Stormracer: 0_0**

**Me: Good, reviews are welcomed.**

**Knockout: *whispers* I'm lucky, she doesn't own me or the others. But she does own you two**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

**Bots: *run away***

**Me: Sheesh, crazy characters**


	7. Chapter 7

My optics widened and I soon found my bonds releasing me. I collapsed into Knockout's arms, unable to stand on my own. He helped me sit down and worked on most of my major wounds. I couldn't believe they actually wanted to join the autobots. Finally I was able to transform into my Lunafire form so the autobots could track me and open the bridge. When it did I felt Arcee's relief swarm through me. I transformed back into Starlight as Knockout and Stormracer helped me stand and carried me through the bridge. There were several gasps and I turned to see the humans staring at Knockout and Storm in fear.

"What's Knockout doing here? Who are they? What's going on?" June demanded. I was about to answer when Bulkhead let out a roar of rage and hit Knockout with his wrecking ball. Storm and I were sent back a ways but Knockout was slammed into the wall completely. I groaned and Storm helped me stand again. Arcee tackled Bulkhead to the ground before he could attack again with her own angered growl.

"Bulkhead stand down! If they helped here escape don't you think they're here to join us?" Arcee snapped. Knockout groaned and sat up, rubbing his probably aching helm. He and Storm winced when they saw the disbelieving glares from everyone in the room. Arcee turned her attention to me and I swear I thought I was going to burst into flames at the anger. But when she saw me hurt, she immediately gasped and ran up to me. "Primus Starlight, what happened? You look like you fought with Megatron himself or something."

"Actually she did, Megatron figured it out and beat her before exposing her to everyone." Knockout muttered. Arcee's optics narrowed as she and Storm helped me limp to the med bay. Ratchet followed us, but pushed back Knockout so he wouldn't enter. He felt a little uneasy at the glares given to him by the autobots. Arcee and Stormracer talked to me as I was getting my wounds treated. I smacked Ratchet for not letting Knockout in even though he was a medic.

"You can go, but I swear if you push yourself too hard I will weld you to the berth." Ratchet threatened. The three of us ran out of the med bay like Unicron himself was on our tailpipes. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the tension in the room. I rolled my optics and hugged Knockout from behind. Jack had apparently explained to June and Fowler who I was and why Knockout and Stormracer were here.

"You guys better be nice to Knockout and Stormracer. If it weren't for them I'd probably be offlined and they're now autobots." I announced with narrowed optics. Everyone sighed but agreed to give them a chance. Arcee and Storm were catching on all that they missed while being enemies. I saw that Knockout kept glancing over at Bumblebee but I decided to ignore it. "Optimus still doesn't have his memories but I can tell he's starting to doubt what Megatron told him. Soon we'll get him back."

"I say this calls for a party! We got new bots and Luna's gonna have a sparkmate soon!" Miko exclaimed. Knockout looked slightly surprised and my cooling fans turned on. Arcee and Storm were snickering so KO and I shot them both a glare. Raf set up a sound system and Miko got out some microphones. She got a malicious grin and I knew where this was heading. "Alright who's up for some karaoke?"

"Starlight WAS a professional singer back on Cybertron." Arcee and Stormracer pointed out. Miko stared up at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I sighed, knowing I wasn't about to get out of this, and transformed into my jet form. I activated my holoform. It was about Jack's height with light brown hair that went down to my shoulders. It had blue eyes, black knee-length skirt, black flats, and a pink blouse. I searched for a song with a melody similar to my favorite song from Cybertron. Surprisingly there was one with a piano part exactly like it so I whispered the name to Raf. He nodded and the music began to play. Arcee, Knockout, and Stormracer smiled at the familiarity of it. **(By the way, this song was written by a brony and sung by his sister so this is about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, but it's beautiful in my opinion)**

Fate has been cruel and order unkin  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...

Everyone applauded as I finished my song. I transformed back up and whispered something to Arcee and Stormracer. Everyone stared at us in confusion but I merely smirked and kept bugging them about it. I was going to get an audioful for this later but I didn't care. This is revenge for making me sing. Knockout was also smirking, well aware of my plan. When they still refused I turned to everyone and crossed my arms.

"I wasn't the only singer, Arcee and Storm are good too but they won't admit it! C'mon guys, you know you want to sing your favorite one." I pressed. They glared at me as everyone continued to bug them. They finally agreed and transformed so they could use their holoforms. There were both my height as well. Storm was wearing a denim miniskirt and black knee-high boots and a black and silver tank. Her hair was a jet black with silver highlights and pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown that had a glint of red in them. I nodded to Raf who played the song.

[Stormracer:]  
Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

[Arcee:]  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

[Both:]  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

[Stormracer:]  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

[Arcee:]  
(Noooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay

[Stormracer:]  
(That's right)

[Arcee:]  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

**Normal POV**

Everyone applauded and the two femmes grinned and hugged. Jack stared at Arcee in surprise. He had no idea she could sing like that. Jack suddenly found a mike thrust into his hands by Miko who was smirking. He looked around and saw that everyone had a mike and in their holoforms, except for Ironhide and Ratchet. Fowler and June had already left. The music started playing and Jack rolled his eyes at the old song.

[Knockout:]  
Summer loving had me a blast

[Starlight:]  
Summer loving happened so fast

[Knockout:]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Starlight:]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[KO and Star:]  
Summer days drifting away  
To, oh, oh, the summer nights

[Bee, Bulk, and Raf:]  
Well-a well-a well-a, huh  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Jack:]  
Did you get very far?

[Arcee, Miko, and Storm:]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Storm:]  
Like does he have a car?

[Jack:]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Miko:]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Jack:]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Miko:]  
He showed off, splashing around

{Jack and Miko:]  
Summer sun, something's begun  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

[Arcee, Star, and Storm:]  
Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Storm:]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Knockout, and Raf:]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Raf:]  
Did she put a fight?

[Bulk:]  
Took her bowling in the Arcade

[Storm:]  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Bulk:]  
We made out under the dock

[Storm:]  
We stayed out 'til 10 o'clock

[Bulk and Storm:]  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

[Bee, Knockout, Raf:]  
Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Bee:]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Arcee, Miko, and Star:]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Arcee:]  
'Cause he sounds like a drag

[Miko:]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Raf:]  
She got friendly down in the sand

[Miko:]  
He was sweet just turned eighteen

[Raf:]  
Well, she was good you know what I mean

[Miko and Raf:]  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

[Arcee, Star, and Storm:]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Star:]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Bee, Bulk, and Knockout:]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Ironhide and Ratchet:]  
Could she get me a friend?

[Arcee:]  
It turned colder, that's where it ends

[Bee:]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Arcee:]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Bee:]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Arcee and Bee:]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights

[All:]  
Tell me more, tell me more  
More, more

On the last chord, instead of singing, Knockout pulled Starlight close and kissed her. Everyone cheered, especially Arcee and Stormracer, at the sight. Ratchet smirked and shook his helm at the young couple. If only Optimus were here to see this. Everyone transformed back into their bipedal forms and stretched. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove the children home, much to Miko's dismay.

"Luna–err Starlight, your room's still untouched. Knockout and Stormracer however…" Ratchet trailed off as he turned to the ex-cons. Stormracer volunteered to sleep in the med bay but there wasn't an extra room or berth for Knockout. It was a little awkward but Ratchet and Ironhide made Knockout agree to stay the night with Starlight. It was late at night and Starlight was snuggled up against Knockout with a contented sigh.

"You know, this just might be the perfect time to bond. We're alone, there's no danger, and I've never wanted to be yours more than right now." Starlight whispered. Knockout's spark nearly skipped a beat at her words. Finally they were both ready to bond. He kissed her forehelm and opened his chestplates to reveal his red and white spark. Starlight smiled and revealed her pink and blue spark. They closed the space between them, sealing the bond. When their chestplates closed they were even more exhausted than before. Starlight cuddled up against Knockout even more, sending love through their bond. "Goodnight, I love you so much."

"Goodnight, and I love you too, my beautiful sparkmate…"

* * *

**VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Okay so the songs used (in order) were:**

**1. A Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonic (YouTube them, my teacher showed us this and she knows the artists)  
****2. Give It Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies  
****3. Summer Nights from Grease**

**Oh and yes I am a pegasister, I like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. :P**

**Haters gonna hate I guess**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**********So this chapter is a little shorter but here ya go! :)**

* * *

I awoke in the morning to find myself cuddled against my new sparkmate. I smiled and sighed in contentment. Life was definitely a lot better now, it'd be perfect if Optimus was back and the war was over. Well, one problem at a time, right now I just want to stay in Knockout's arms and not have to worry about the war. I felt him shift and he slowly opened his beautiful red optics. He smiled at me and rubbed my wing slightly, making me shiver.

"It's like a dream and you're back from the dead. But here we are, you're alive and I'm lucky enough to have you as my sparkmate." Knockout whispered. He kissed my forehelm and we both left our room to get our energon. When we went into the main hanger everyone turned their attention to us. Arcee studied us for a minute before she and Stormracer grinned happily. Arcee ran up and tackled me in a hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" she exclaimed. Everyone else soon caught on to what she was saying and congratulated us too. Arcee and Storm threatened Knockout that if he ever hurt me that well…I'd rather not repeat what they said. Knockout and I watched in amusement as the humans played their racing videogames. Miko remarked that I was a lot more fun now that I was with my family.

"Speaking of family, why didn't you ever tell us Megatron's your Creator?" Stormracer asked Arcee and I. Arcee was confused but I froze. Everyone turned to me as I looked away. Stormracer looked at Arcee and realized that she had no idea what she was talking about. Stormracer looked back at me in confusion. I started trembling slightly and fought back tears. "Starlight? Why was it a secret? Why didn't Arcee know?"

"Carrier wanted to hide it from us, but told me because I showed his characteristics the most, especially since I was a seeker. Optimus never knew, no one except a few other gladiators in the Gladiator Pits of Kaon knew. They never told you or anyone else because…because they're not sparkmates." I admitted. Arcee's optics widened and she took a half step back. The base grew tense and I could tell the information hit everyone hard.

"What, were they having a secret affair or something?" Ironhide asked, daring to ask the question everyone else was probably trying to avoid asking. I broke down into tears and buried my faceplate into my servos. Knockout sent love and comfort through our bond in a desperate attempt to calm me down. I never wanted Arcee to find out about this, at least not like this. Not in front of our team and family.

"No…Megatron he…he raped Carrier when they were teenagers." I answered. Arcee gasped in horror and ran out of the room. Stormracer got worried and ran after her. After all these years, I still can't believe he did something like that. Knockout hugged me and sent waves of love and comfort to me which helped a little. The computer beeped and I regain composure just in time for a video message from Megatron to open. "What do you want you fragger?"

"Now is that any way to treat your Creator? I don't appreciate you announcing that to my soldiers, now Orion's questioning why I never told him. I see my assumption was correct, Knockout and Stormracer helped you escape. Pathetic." Megatron growled. I narrowed my optics but didn't take my gaze from the screen, even as Arcee and Storm came back into the room. "I assume you want Optimus back, don't you?"

"What? Are you just going to rub it in our faceplates that we have no way of getting him?" Arcee growled back. We had the Matrix, Jack had already gone to Cybertron while I was still with the cons, but we still couldn't give it to Optimus without raiding the Nemesis and that was a bad idea. A very bad idea unless we wanted to get ourselves offlined. Megatron smirked maliciously, that's never a good sign. I kept a neutral expression but I'm sure my optics were giving away my burning hatred towards him.

"Not necessarily, Arcee. I have a challenge for you and Starlight, a riddle or maze if you will. If you succeed in a certain amount of time then I will return Orion Pax to you. No one can help you unless they send you a ground bridge. If you fail Orion will lose his life, along with yours." Megatron replied coolly. Arcee and I looked at each other in shock. Do we dare accept his challenge and risk Optimus dying? "I will give you until tomorrow to make your decision."

"Get fragged Megatron." I growled before the message ended. The room fell silent and I couldn't believe what just happened. Arcee looked conflicted as well as concerned. The humans were staring at me like I was a three-headed retrorat. Ironhide looked ready to shoot something, which wasn't anything new for him. Ratchet and Bulkhead were growling Cybertronian curse words under their breath. Bee and Storm looked just plain worn out from everything that's been happening. Knockout he well…let's just say that no one should threaten me when he's around.

"We have to accept his offer." Arcee announced coldly. Everyone stared at her in surprise, including me. I could feel her determination seeping through our bond and I knew she was serious. She looked over at me with stern optics, the same look that kept me out of trouble as a youngling. She was always more responsible than I. "If we don't do this then maybe we'll never get Optimus back. If we don't get him back then the decepticons win the war. I'm ready and willing to take the risk, but I can't do this without you Star."

"This war has grown old and tiresome, no one is sure why we fight this anymore. With or without Optimus here it will continue for who knows how long. Who knows? Maybe having him back will buy us a little more time, but then what? Maybe our fate was sealed the day the war began. We can't say we will win with Optimus, just like we can't say we'd fail without him. From what I saw during my times as a decepticon and autobot I know that there are some amazing bots on both sides, you just can't see it when they're shooting at you. They're fighting for their lives too, they don't want to die either." I answered darkly. I looked Arcee dead in the optic with a straight face. "But I will do this to bring Optimus back. He doesn't deserve to be left in the dark or to remain with those who wish to offline him. It's about time we get our leader back. Therefore I will do this with you, Arcee."

"Luna, you've changed so much ever since Optimus left. You've gone from boring, to depressed, to happy, to deathly serious." Miko observed. I thought about my past, both here on Earth and on Cybertron, and realized that I'm probably well known for my split personalities. I guess it just depends on the current situations. Knockout concern through our bond so I returned it with reassurance.

"I guess you're right, Miko. I've been through a lot this week, but it doesn't change me as a person, just different sides of me coming out. But I can assure this to everyone here: because of what happened with Unicron the war has shifted. It is on neutral ground, perfect to bring an end to this chaos." I said before I left the room, leaving everyone to stare at me in confusion. I went into my room and pulled out a picture from my subspace. Tears welled up in my optics at the sight of Carrier, step-Creator, Arcee, and I (Arcee and I as younglings) smiling at the camera. It was before the accident that supposedly orphaned Arcee and I. I sighed and held the picture close to my spark. "I'm sorry Carrier, I couldn't hide it from them."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**The race begins!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BAAAAAAACK~!**

**Thanks so much for the support you guys! I didn't think I'd get THAT much feedback on what's been going on. I'm still depressed but it's slowly getting better and you guys really helped. :) You all are awesome readers!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Starlight and Arcee prepared for the immense task now placed before them. Starlight looked in a trunk she'd hidden under her berth for the longest time. She smirked as she strapped her energon whips similar to the ones Jolt was famous for. They used to be her favorite weapons until she defected to the autobots. She subspaced her trusty first aid kit complete with emergency cube of energon. A few grenades were strapped to her hip as well, just in case.

"I see you still have some of your old gear." A voice said from behind her. Starlight turned to see Knockout standing in the doorway. Starlight smiled weakly at him as she stood and walked towards him nervously. He wrapped his arms around her gently and sent love through their bond. "Why do you look so nervous if you're probably one of the greatest scouts/spies/special ops agent anyone's ever seen?"

"Don't be silly, KO, I'm not the greatest of any of those. I mainly rely on dumb luck and some power I was born with." Starlight laughed. They continued to talk about random subjects until they got to the main hanger. Everyone, except Arcee and Ironhide of course, were surprised to see the weapons hooked to Starlight's hips. She rolled her optics and stood next to her twin. "Oh come on you guys, Jolt has the same type of whips and Wheeljack has similar grenades. Why is it so surprising that I have these?"

"_You really are one of a kind, Star_." Bee laughed. Stormracer laughed too in agreement. Starlight rolled her optics and opened the message Megatron sent to the autobots. What they found was a message written in an unfamiliar language to most. Starlight was the only one able to decipher it, but it wouldn't be easy. Her optics narrowed in concentration until they widened again.

"It's written in Gladiator Kaon, obviously to make sure only I can solve the riddle. Ratchet, open the ground bridge to the Amazon Rainforest, exactly 0s 49.99w. I'd rather not explain the riddle, so don't ask. Basically we have several tasks ahead of us, this was just a warm up." Starlight explained before turning to Arcee with a serious look. Ratchet put the coordinates into the ground bridge and opened it.

"Be careful Arcee, you too Star!" Jack exclaimed as the two femmes ran through the bridge. They were met with a dense forest and judging by the height of the sun, it was only about midday in that area of Brazil. Before they did anything else, Starlight knelt to the ground and mapped out the surrounding area in her mind. Arcee said nothing, silently wondering about what Starlight went through during her time as a decepticon. Starlight's optics were closed but she could feel Arcee's stare.

"You're thinking about what I went through as a decepticon. Basically I was forced to learn how to read and speak the language of the gladiators in the case Megatron and I needed to communicate in secret. What I'm curious about is your relationship with Jack. I'm not blind and I've known you for far too long not to see the signs." Starlight murmured as she finished her job. Arcee's cooling fans turned on and she looked away. "You two are different species, Arcee, I don't see how it'd work out."

"That doesn't matter anyways, he would never like me back. You know he loves that human Sierra and he probably thinks that too." Arcee answered sadly as her twin stood up. Starlight shrugged with a slight smirk and began walking in the direction of the only energon signal nearby. Arcee looked at her curiously and followed. "So exactly what is it we're searching for? You looked surprised when you finished decoding the message, Star."

"A star aflame, yet dark as night. Shadow covers the unknown light." Starlight recited. Arcee went over the riddle in her processor over and over. She knew the riddle was longer, but the first part was figuring out where to start. The star aflame yet dark as night? What the Pit did that mean? Arcee didn't know but she was determined to find out since Starlight obviously had no idea what the meaning was. That's when a sudden thought hit Arcee.

**Flashback**

A great storm was going on outside the house where Arcee and Starlight sat playing near their Carrier. A sudden crack of thunder startled the sparklings causing them to scream and cling to their Carrier. Aquastreak smiled and lifted up her daughters gently and put them in her lap. They hugged her tightly which didn't bother her at all. Starlight, exhausted from the long day, soon fell asleep but Arcee was still terrified of the storm.

"Arcee look at me sweetspark. The storm won't hurt you so long as you stay inside. You are a very strong little femme, but everyone's scared of something. Just remember, if you're ever lost look for this symbol and the spark will lead you home." Aquastreak whispered to the frightened youngling as she drew a small symbol on Arcee's arm. It slowly faded away, but Arcee was always able to will it to return. It was a small star that looked as if it were aflame, but it did not glow. A shadowy mass surrounded it but never touched the star or the spark in the center. At the time Arcee didn't understand what she was saying, but she nodded anyway.

"Okay Carrier," she said quietly.

**End flashback**

"Carrier knows! She knew all along if Megatron pulled a stunt like this he'd do this trick!" Arcee suddenly exclaimed. Starlight stopped and looked at her in confusion, but her twin only smiled wider. "Remember when we were younglings and that storm terrified us? Well when you fell asleep and I was still terrified she said, 'If you're ever lost look for this symbol and the spark will lead you home.' These runes in the ground are significant. Look at my arm."

"Arcee I don't see how this –BY THE ALLSPARK!" Starlight screamed the last part when she saw the symbol on Arcee's arm to appear. That mark had an even deeper meaning in Ancient Cybertronian. She looked at Arcee in shock and slight fear with wide optics. Arcee became confused and slightly fearful as well, wondering what got her so spooked. "L-Let's continue on. I'll fly up and see if that pattern's in the ground, if so then I'll take us to the spark."

"Wait, why were you so scared when I showed you the symbol? What's wrong?" Arcee pleaded but Starlight transformed into her jet mode and flew up above the trees. Her intakes hitched when she saw that Arcee was right, the key to the riddle was the symbol on Arcee's arm. Starlight revved her engines and took off. Arcee ran through the trees after her. Suddenly Starlight's engines stopped working and she involuntarily transformed in the air. She crashed hard into tree limbs as she fell to the ground. She groaned as Arcee ran up and helped her stand. "What was that all about?"

"Megatron has a few tricks up his sleeve, and so does Soundwave." Starlight growled back. They continued on pede towards the center of the symbol. The sun was starting to set and they knew they had to set up camp. So the stopped and each climbed a tree, an emergency camping technique the humans shared with them. They never expected it to be useful but at least it gave them somewhere relatively safe to sleep for the time being. Little did they know they were being watched back at base.

**Autobot base, a few hours earlier**

"Slaggit is there any way we can watch what's going on?! The only reason I know they're even alive is through Starlight and I's bond but she's currently blocking her side!" Knockout huffed in frustration about an hour after the femmes left. He was scared for the twins, especially his mate, and everyone could see it plain as day. Ratchet looked to Raf who was typing furiously into his laptop before making a small noise of success.

"I got it! Ratchet hook up my computer to the main screen and we can keep an eye on the twins." he exclaimed. Ratchet nodded and hooked up the live feed to the computer. As they watched their progress no one missed the fact that Starlight had gotten very serious. When Miko commented on it Stormracer shot her a small glare before turning back to the screen, ignoring the distrustful look from Bulkhead.

"Starlight was never one to take missions, especially rescues, lightly. Someone she cares about is in danger and she won't stop until Optimus is safe at home. One time she told me she has a small glitch in her processor that makes her all the more protective of her friends and family. It kinda takes over if the situation is bad enough. That can be a good or a bad thing, just depends on the problem at hand." Stormracer explained coolly. Now everyone turned to her in surprise. The usually hyper happy-go-lucky femme they had started to grow used to was now dead serious.

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Knockout exclaimed when he looked back at the screen. Everyone turned and saw the symbol on Arcee's arm. The humans and a few of the bots were confused. When Knockout explained the symbol they all froze in alarm, especially Jack. "How is this possible? That's right it's not! But how could Aquastreak know about this if she never went to Earth? How could she possibly know that…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**I have a HUGE question for you guys:**

**What do you want to be the next trail(s)?**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	10. Author's Note

**Dear lovely readers,**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! But I've run into some trouble...I have writers' block. I know where I'm going with the story and all but I can't think of a trial or trick or something for the upcoming chapters. Please oh please help me! Once my muse returns (or someone gives me an idea) I'll update. But until then this story is gonna be on hold.**

**-Autobot StarRacer**


End file.
